


Blue Roses and Public Bathrooms

by ReleasedFromHisCage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dom Uchiha Sasuke, In Public, Ino is helping, Itachi has a plan, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Uzumaki Naruto, Tattoos, They're also both emo, Top Uchiha Sasuke, like i said this is self indulgent, this is literally just self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasedFromHisCage/pseuds/ReleasedFromHisCage
Summary: "Fuck Sasuke, can you just stop walking around oozing sex appeal in every goddamn way! Like seriously, you didn't need a fucking tattoo. You're torturing me enough, Teme!" Naruto curses those last two shots and tries to pull away but Sasuke pushes his face into the wall and pressed against him. "Sex appeal, dobe?"
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 402





	Blue Roses and Public Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just self indulgent smut because I have a crush on Sasuke and I won't get to have rough bar sex with him; but at least sunshine boi can. 
> 
> (I obviously don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise) 
> 
> Take this, it's the first smut I ever wrote. (Technically) 
> 
> and in case anyone else can't read tags, there is boy×boy smut and no you are not being forced to read it. If actual trauma couldn't make me end it, what makes you think that you can? Thanks, and to everyone else! I love you and I hope you like this.

Naruto sits across the table from Sasuke at a shitty little bar in their hometown of Konoha. Kiba sits at the end of the table and somehow managed to convince Sasuke to join them in a game of quarters. Sasuke, always a quick learner seems in cahoots with Kiba to get Naruto wasted. 

"Guys.." Naruto whines "I'm already drunk enough!" 

"Dobe, I'll decide when you're drunk enough." 

There's a clink as Sasuke makes another shot and pushes the shot glass towards his best friend. Naruto narrows his eyes but downs the shot with no argument. 

Naruto tugs at the collar of his flannel, quickly unbuttoning the top two; exposing part of his chest. The skin had a thin layer of sweat and it was red and blotchy, he ran his fingers through his hair as a petite blonde sat in his lap. "Ino, when did you get here?"

The blonde smiled at Naruto and Sasuke. "How drunk did you guys get him?" 

Sasuke gave a noncommittal grunt and downed a shot. His face scrunches up at the taste but he remains quiet as the rest of the group joked. He averted his eyes away from Ino's advancements on the blonde, best friends should want the other to be happy and he's trying to be happy for Naruto but.. 

"Otōto" his older brother's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up at Itachi, who adopted a condescending smirk at seeing his brother's reaction to the flirting. 

"What do you want, Niisan?" 

Itachi just smirked and slid into the chair beside him. He looked over at Naruto, who was laughing as Ino whispered in his ear. 

"What do you think she's saying to him, Sasuke?" Itachi whispers, the younger brother clenched his jaw painfully.

Sasuke doesn't see the wink Ino shoots to Itachi before "accidentally" knocking a shot over onto his little brother. 

"Oh fuck, Sas. I'm so sorry!" She says and begins dabbing at Sasuke’s button-up. He slaps her hand away and pushes his chair back and storming off. 

Naruto watches his back with a worried expression and Itachi arches a perfect brow. 

"Hey Ino," Naruto murmurs, eyes still on the bathroom door that his best friend disappeared through. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm gonna go check on Sasuke," he says as he nudges her thigh. She stands, he slides out of the chair and walks to the bathroom after Sasuke. Ino sits back down and grins at Itachi, He subtly holds out his hand and she high fives him while Kiba watches the two with furrowed brows. 

**xxx**

“Teme, are you alright?” Naruto asks when he steps into the bathroom. 

“Hn.” 

Naruto exhales quietly and pulls off his flannel leaving him in a very old anime tank top; he tosses it to Sasuke that catches it and nods his thanks. He throws the flannel over the stall door and starts unbuttoning his black button-up. Sasuke lets it slide off his shoulders and is reaching for the flannel when Naruto catches his arm. 

“Is that a tattoo?” 

Sasuke’s eyes widened because he had completely forgotten it; he hadn’t told his friend that he was planning on getting artwork done. Naruto traced the vine that wrapped loosely around the Uchiha crest on his right shoulder and spread down over the right side of his back with his finger. 

“I..uh.. Yeah, I just got it.” He was trying to focus on anything but Naruto’s fingertips gliding across his skin. He kept his feelings for the blonde a secret since basically the moment puberty hit; he was not about to let a drunken erection give him away. There was silence for a second and he stole a glance at the blonde who was staring at him. “The roses are blue.”

Sasuke nodded

“Why?” Naruto asks and Sasuke cleared his throat.  _ 'Your eyes are blue.'  _ Sasuke thinks but he can't say it out loud, just like he can't say any of the confessions that play out in his mind every time he's with Naruto. His best friend, the first and only person he's ever fallen for. 

…….. 

Sasuke doesn't realize that his best friend's mouth feels dry as he studies the mostly healed art.

Naruto is starting to regret letting Kiba and Sasuke get him drunk because Sasuke is gonna realize something is up.

"I just liked the co…" he trails off as Naruto's jaw clenches and he furrows his brows in thought. 

"What?" Sasuke asks 

"You were already hot enough as it was, can't you just.." 

Sasuke's eyes widen and he stares at the blonde. Naruto gives him a panicked look and turns to leave the bathroom but Sasuke moves quickly grabbing his wrist and pulling the blonde back against him. 

"Can I just.. What?" He asks quietly; his breath hot against Naruto's neck. The blonde in question represses a shiver and silently curses himself for drinking so much as Sasuke leans closer. "Dobe," his voice drops an octave "answer me." 

"Fuck Sasuke, can you just stop walking around oozing sex appeal in every goddamn way! Like seriously, you didn't need a fucking tattoo. You're torturing me enough, Teme!" Naruto curses those last two shots and tries to pull away but Sasuke pushes his face into the wall and pressed against him. "Sex appeal, dobe?" 

Naruto's breathing hitched and Sasuke grinned from ear to ear. "Well isn't this quite a development, Naruto" 

Sasuke trails his fingers up the blonde's back and tangled them into the messy waves. He grips them and tugs Naruto's head back. He revelled in the moan the other unwillingly released. "Do you want me?" 

"Sas..I.."

"Do. You. Want. Me." Sasuke growls into his ear. This time Naruto couldn't stop the shiver that shot through his spine. 

"Yes.." 

Sasuke smirks and Naruto hears the door lock, his erection was downright painful in his jeans and he was getting more and more frustrated by the second. Sasuke leaned forward and nipped his ear. "Naruto, do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?" 

Sasuke was grateful for the alcohol buzzing in his system for this confidence, he was sure he'd regret it when he sobers up but he couldn't stop now even if the apocalypse struck. 

"Sasuke.." 

Sasuke tugs Naruto's head back by the hair again. "Look at me." 

The blonde obeys and Looks up at him, his eyes glazed over in lust and the Uchiha wonders if he'll cum before Naruto even touches him. 

"What do you want?" 

"Sas.." 

"Dobe, tell me what you want?" 

"Fuck, I want everything" Naruto answers before turning and capturing the Uchiha's mouth in a bruising kiss. Sasuke made a sound that could only be described as a growl and pushed him against the wall. Every sinful sound the blonde makes goes straight to his dick and he's sure he'll explode if he doesn't release it from his jeans soon. For the first time, he thinks his pants are definitely too fucking tight. 

As though reading his mind, Naruto fumbles with his belt, undoing it quickly and flicking open the button. Sasuke quickly follows suit with his own, he wishes he could see his companion completely undressed but he's not drunk enough to completely strip him down in a public restroom. For now, this will have to do.

"Turn Around." Naruto is surprisingly obedient and follows the order without a fight. Sasuke smirked, who would've known dominance would turn Naruto on when most of their friendship is basically spent fighting for it. Apparently right now, Naruto is willing to give him the control. Sasuke grips the tan hip bones and bends him over the sink. "Grip the sink and don't let go, understand?" 

Naruto bites his lip and nods, he does as he's told. His hands shake and Sasuke stops. 

"Naruto, we can stop if you want?" 

"Don't." He grits out "I'll kick your ass if you stop now, Uchiha." 

"Tch, like you could actually kick my ass." 

Naruto looks over his shoulder to retort but Sasuke slaps his ass. He groans and the Uchiha leans forward, "I always wondered how you'd like it," Sasuke starts; his voice low and sultry as he massages the spot on his ass and spanks him again. "I have to say, this is exactly what I hoped for...Naruto" 

" "S'kay.." Naruto slurs and lets out a shuddering moan. The Uchiha reaches forward and holds out three fingers. "Suck." 

Naruto takes the fingers in his mouth and sucks on them greedily, Swirling his tongue around them while he looks over his shoulder at the Uchiha. Sasuke is convinced that this is simply a really fucking hot dream. "Fuck.." 

He reluctantly pulls his hand away and Naruto gives him a playful grin. The dark-haired man holds the blue-eyed gaze as he teases his entrance. "You're not scared are you, Scaredy cat?" 

Sasuke stares at the blonde, remembering how often he used to say that to Naruto, never in his lifetime had he expected to ever hear it in this context. He smirks and slips a single finger in slowly and begins fucking him with it at an agonizingly slow pace. Naruto moans out when he brushes his prostate. "As much as I love those dirty little sounds you're making," Sasuke whispers; his voice low. "You might want to be quiet before the whole bar realizes how slutty you are." 

Naruto bites down on his lower lip as the Uchiha slips in a second finger and then a third. Once he deemed the blonde man prepped enough, he brushes his prostate once more and pulls out his fingers. 

Naruto's whimpers quickly become moans as the fingers are replaced by something much larger. Sasuke covers his mouth with his clean hand and waits for his cue to start. After a moment Naruto nods and Sasuke pulls all the way out and thrusts back in. 

The sound of Naruto's muffled moans and skin hitting skin echoes off the walls. Sasuke quickly finds his new lover's prostate again and adjusts so he hits it with every thrust. 

"Fuck, you're so.. nghh tight... Ah.." he grits out, not even caring how incoherent he sounds. He feels Naruto's body tense and he reaches around to give his dick a couple of pumps. Naruto moans into his hand as he cums over the sink and after a few thrusts Sasuke's climax hits him too. 

"Fuck.." He whispers and Naruto nods tiredly. There's a knock on the door and they freeze. 

"Everything alright, little brother?

Naruto giggles and Sasuke glares at him. "Yes Niisan, I'll be out in a second." 

Naruto bursts out laughing and Sasuke can't help but hope that this is real and not a perfect dream.


End file.
